Si muero hoy, recuérdenme mañana
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [Drabble] Una carta que un saiyajin de tercera clase, donde escribió su último día de vida, para su antiguo líder; Pues, ese día, se convirtió en su asesino.
1. Si muero hoy

**Si muero hoy, recuérdenme mañana.**

_Estimado Freezer:_

Sí la sonrisa triunfante a la hora de mi muerte te molesta, sonreiré. Hasta Reiré.

Sí las ganas de que mi muerte sea a manos tuyas, me suicidare. Frente a ti, de ser posible.

Sí tienes ganas de acabar con mi especie y mi legado, sobrevivirá. Mi hijo me vengara.

Sí deseas poder ser inmortal, te mataran. Los que tú antes mataste.

¿Deseas saber cómo lo sé? ¿Y si la esperanza de tu vida se acaba como la mía?

¿Puede ser qué en este momento hayas muerto…? ¿Y qué escribo esto a la nada? Tal vez mi carta llegue tarde, pero si te encuentro en el infierno, te lo haré saber. Que no te odio, realmente no lo hago.

_Nuestra muerte fue los frutos de nuestros propios méritos_… susurraste. Pero eso es mentira, nosotros fuimos un pequeño imperio que sobrevivió a todo. Guerras civiles e interplanetarias, a las hambrunas, las enfermedades. Nos hicimos inmunes ante todo. ¿Y sabes algo más? Matarnos fue tu peor error. No solo sello tu fin, sino que, el de toda tu raza.

Tal vez nosotros no seamos conocidos por ser inteligente, pero si estratégicos y pacientes. Sí es necesario esperar una eternidad para verte morir, o verte pedir clemencia, o siquiera escuchar los huesos de tu cuerpo quebrase uno a uno seguidos por tus chillidos de dolor; esperare… esperaremos todos los saiyajines.

Porque nuestra muerte no fue en vano, tal vez así lo veas tú. Pero admitiré, hoy aquí, que mi especie no fue nunca mala. Lo que hicimos, no lo hicimos de mala intención. ¿Tal mal esta disfrutar tu trabajo? Si debo vivir sabiendo que mate criaturas inocentes para alimentar a mi familia, lo haré. ¿Hay acaso otra forma de ganarme la vida? ¿Sin poner la misma en riesgo?

Realmente no lo sé, pues, así hemos vivo por generaciones. ¡Por eso daré mi propia vida constar de detenerte! O tal vez, solo tal vez, retrasarte para que mi familia sobreviva. No me importa morir ahora, ya he muerto en vida varias veces. Por qué matar te acorta el alma, y sin alma uno no puede vivir.

Así que, Freezer, añoro el momento de estar en el infierno a tu lado. Mirarte desde arriba con el mismo desprecio que tú lo hacías y susurrar: 'No te odio, porque odiar es un sentimiento… y yo hacía a ti, no siento nada' Luego marcharme y dejarte en soledad. No hay peor castigo que estar solo, ¿o sí?

¡Ah, se me ocurre uno mejor! Que un saiyajin de clase baja te mate, ¿verdad? Tu castigo perdurara, Freezer. Lo hará. Y pretenderé observarlo desde donde este.

Por otra parte, yo sé que mi muerte será hoy. En la frontera del planeta vegeta, pero solo pido una cosa: Ser recordado por mi raza y otras, que luche hasta el final. Sin acobardarme. Porque eso hace mi especie, o debería haber hecho.

_Atentamente: Bardock._


	2. Suicidio de Bardock

¡Hola! Quiero mostrarles mi respuesta ante un 'fallo' (En el criterio de algunos) en mi pequeño drabble.

_'Bardock no se suicidó ya que muere a manos de Freezer'_, esta es mi respuesta:

Pues, bien se sabe que Bardock es mandado a otra línea temporal, por ende, no muere a manos de Freezer. Y termina con que se aloja en el planeta PLANT. ¿No se suicidó una vez allí? ¿Murió de vejez? ¿De alguna enfermedad? ¿Conoció a otros saiyajines? No hay respuesta a eso, es un final abierto solamente; Queda a tu criterio, lector.

También, que la carta está hecha antes de su enfrentamiento contra Lord Freezer (Como bien dice la última parte "yo sé que mi muerte será hoy. En la frontera del planeta vegeta…") Eso quiere decir que el no sabe, su destino aun. ¿Su vida acaba en Homicidio o suicidio? Para el esto es desconocido aun.

No quiero sonar agresiva, ni que me mal interpreten. Me encanto que hayan podido notar algo como eso en mi historia, y más aún que me lo hagan saber. Me siento realizada al saber que tengo lectores inteligentes y perspicaces poco conformistas. ¡Exijan buenas historias! Solo así harán la diferencia.

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, comentarios y apoyo de cualquier tipo que me brindaron. ¡Se los agradezco! Que pasen un lindo año…

º3º Besos


End file.
